


Wicked Game

by EverlastingStories



Category: MAAS Sarah J. - Works, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Feelings, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Kingdom of Ash Spoilers, Loss, Love Confessions, Love Stories, Multi, Post-Book 7: Kingdom of Ash, Sexual Content, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlastingStories/pseuds/EverlastingStories
Summary: All character and places belong to Sarah J. Maas. This story takes place after the events of Kingdom of Ash, so if you haven't finished the Throne of Glass Series, read on your own risk. After finishing Kingdom of Ash I couldn't resist to keep telling Manon and Dorians story, their story deserves an ending as well.This story takes place about 1 year after the battle at Orynth and Manon is still suffering from the loss of the thriteen. Dorian is fighting his inner demons and they both have a lot to recover from. Can they help each other to ease the pain or is their love doomed?
Relationships: Manon Blackbeak & Dorian Havilliard, Manon Blackbeak/Dorian Havilliard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Live, Manon

Wicked Game

Chapter 1 – Live, Manon.

> ''No, I don't wanna fall in love  
>  this girl is only gonna break your heart  
>  No, I don't wanna fall in love,  
>  this girl is only gonna break your heart  
>  With you  
>  With you''
> 
> ''What a wicked game you played  
>  to make me feel this way  
>  What a wicked thing to do  
>  to let me dream of you  
>  What a wicked thing to say  
>  you never felt this way  
>  What a wicked thing to do  
>  to make me dream of you''

Manon never cared about much in her life. Yet alone a human life. Her golden orbs rested on the nacked body next to her, the lifting and sinking of his chest as an indication of his beating heart. The king of Adarlan always looked younger when he slept and it always hitted Manon how much younger than her he really was. It was her second visit since the battle of Orynth. The first time she visited Rifthold was three month after the battle, he sent for her when the first trainers arrived. Even though Manon knew the true reason for his invitation. It was clear that he missed her just as much as she missed him, without mentioning a single word those two weeks they spent together. They shared a bedroom and no one dared to question why. None of them declared their relationship or whatever it was they had going on. And Manon was far from ready to admit any sort of feelings. Not to Dorian, neither to herself. She heard the servants whisperings in the hallways, saw the judging look on the Kings Mothers face. The Witch Queen with iroontheeth blood was not the wife she had in mind for her son. Who could judge her? She was the stuff nightmares were made of.

Since her arival last night, she saw none of his family members and wasn't sad about the lack of their presence. They spent half the night making love to each other and Manon didn't think it was possible to explore any other parts of his body she hadn't explored yet, but the two of them proved her wrong last night. It wasn't only physical what she felt for him. But they were always better with their hands and lips, than with words. They both had scars that ran deep. Things they never dared to talk about and which might take a while to ever say out loud.

 _"Good morning, witchling."_ His voice was raspy and still sleep drunk. A smile formed on her well formed lips as golden met sapphire. _"Good morning, princeling."_ She purred. Even though he was the king of Adarlan now, she would never stop calling him that. The king of Adarlan. Titles never meant much to the Witch. Now that the weight of her own people rested on her shoulders, the impact of that title felt different. She wasn't ready to let any responsibilities overtake their actions. Not yet. None of the servants tried to wake up the king, they knew better than to try. "Where did we stop last night?" A playful grin formed on his lips, as a phantom hand rested on her hips for a second, before taking a journey towards a lower part of her body. She sucked in a breath and bit her bottom lip. It was crazy how fast his words or hands could fog her sanity. _"I think I need a little reminder."_ Was all she managed to say as his phantom hands found their target. Dorian replaced the phantom hand with his real one within a matter of seconds, while he placed his body between her legs and rested his weight on his knees, taking in the whole beauty of the nacked body in front of him. Manon removed the distance between their lips as she brushed her mouth against his. He gasped as she deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue inside his mouth, gliding agaist his in a passionate dance they had mastared those past months. Sometimes it ache how bad she needed his presence. Needed to be physically close to him. To feel him, all of him inside of her. The physical closeness of his body helped her to heal. Slowly. But it helped.

His fingers caressed her nipple, before he replaced his hands with his lips and let his tounge take over. Manon couldn't form a clear thought anymore. All her instincts started to scream one name – Dorian. It was like the only language she knew was his name. She digged her nails into his back, pulling him closer to her body. She felt his proud thickness between her legs and couldn't wait for him to burry himself inside of her. He knew what he was doing, the expierence spoke for itself. The thought of other women sharing a bed with him let a groan escape her lips. They never declared this arrangement between them as exclusive, but thinking about other women made her want to kill every single one of them. _"God, you're so beautiful."_ His voice was breathless and she could tell it took him a lot of effort not to finish this wicked game he was playing right away. His free hand disappeared between her thights and he entered two fingers, which was followed by a loud moaning from Manon. His thumb focused on the softest spot between her legs, rubbing tenderly over it. He moved his fingers painfully slow inside of her and Manon digged her nails deeper into his skin, marking him with pure desire. "Please." She damanded, the word was all she managed to say, her voice more a whisper. Manon never begged for anything in her life and Dorian was more than happy to obey. The grin on his lips grew bigger as he pulled his fingers out of her and moved them to his lips. Manon couldn't draw her eyes from him as he sucked on his fingers. Within a few seconds she rolled on top of him, pinning him to the mattress, a devilish grin forming on her own lips...

************

The servants they passed by on their way to the first floor turned red, avoiding to look at Manon and Dorian as they entedred the dining hall together. Breakfast was already served and by the look on Georginas face they were already finished. Hollin looked like he saw a goddess once again as he stared at Manon. The kings younger brother was always extra polite to her, never able to turn his look away from her. He was a spoiled little brat, who snapped at the servants on a daily bases, Manon could hardly believe he was Dorians brother. And if he wasn't Hollin would be on the list of humans she would like to kill on top of it. But he was still a child and even in her days with the iroonteeth they never killed children. Manon had this special effect on men and it seemed even the kings little brother wasn't immune to it. _"How generous of you to join us for breakfast."_ Georgina didn't so much as look at the witch, who set down next to her son. She often overheard the two of them arguing. How she wasn't fond on Dorians decision in women, he wasn't a crown prince anymore and should consider the message he sent into the world by sharing a bed with a witch. Dorian always defended Manon and made clear that it was not his mothers business who he shared a bed with.

But Manon knew she was right. She would never be the woman people would consider as a kings consort. And she had no intentions to be that woman. Or did she? _"Good morning to you to mother."_ It was a big effort not to laugh at the sarcastic tone in his voice. None of them said another word for the rest of the breakfast. The air was so thick, Manon couldn't wait to get out of the hall and out into the fresh morning air. She was excited to see the wyvers again. It was four month ago since the last time, they weren't ready to be airborn yet, but close to it. Most of them were much bigger than a horse already.

************

It took Manon and Abraxos two hours to arrive in the camp outside of Rifthold, followed by the four witches who escorted her. Manon didn't wanted nor needed an escort, but since she was the Witch Queen Glennis insisted she could't travel alone. Dorian had some important meetings, so he didn't join her. The wind blew through her moonwhite braided hair, carassing her bare neck, as she enjoyed the view of the landscape growing bigger as they came closer to their destination. Feeling the wind against her skin, made Manon feel alive. It was the feeling of freedom she loved the most, for Manon wasn't a woman who would ever want to be caged. It was still weird to hear not the familiar sound of twelve witches on their wyverns behind her. But whenever she was so close to the clouds, she felt closer to the thirteen. Manon could already see the meadow with it's two dozen tents. Abraxos landed near the camp entry and Manon held in for a second. Training with the wyverns and humans always left her heart aching. It reminded her of the time with the thirteen and when they were training their own wyverns.

Most of the trainers seemed uncomfortable with her presence. Of course they would. There were so many storys whispered among bonfires about witches. Children frightenend for their life, not being able to sleep due to the nightmares that would haunt them in their sleep. A young brown haired woman came closer to her. She was wearing a simple dark shirt and pants, nothing special. She was pretty, but not beautiful. Manon remembered her from the last time, her name was Polentina. _"Your Majesty."_ She bowed her head slightly as she approached Manon. _"The first wyverns were airborne yesterday, they did really good."_ She informed the Witch Queen and Manons gaze immadiately scanned the camp. They were faster then she would have expected the beasts and their riders to be. _"I will inform the king."_ She followed Polentina to the cliff and left Abraxos sniffing on a few flowers. Manon rolled her eyes, almost being a bit embarassed for her mount. Her own beast was more like a large dog. Too precious for the deadly body he was born in.

They never used the whip on the mounts. And none of the trainers seemed afraid of the beasts lingering among them. They seemed to care about them, enjoying the time they spent training them. This new world was truly a better place. A place with no fear and no judgement. Even though the humans still should be careful, wyverns weren't horses, they were wicked creatures. Just like Manon herself. One mistake could cost your life. She remembered the day she chose Abraxos, or he chose her. The smallest of them all, he was actually just a bait beast. And he was the bravest of them all, didn't hesitated a second to protect Manon from Titus and wasn't accepting death as it was so close to him. He was always a fighter. A gentle heart in a deadly creature. She watched the trainers interacting with the beasts, it was a game of survival. Once they were airborn there was no going back. The alliance between the rider and mount would last forever. Wyverns were intelligent creatures and before a rider could even try to mount them, they had to gain the beasts trust.

From the begining of the training Manon was against physical harm for the wyverns. She spent weeks with Dorian, Chaol and the camp master Gadion to work out the perfect training techniques for the wyverns. She wanted them to focus on wyvern-rider-bonding, like the bond she had with Abraxos. The humans had to learn to work with the wyverns natural inclinations, positive reinforcement. Even though wyverns were beasts, they had free will and a right of choice. The first weeks the trainers focused on forming a bond with their mount by feeding them and trying to get closer. The first sign of trust was the moment a wyvern let a human come close to it and touch it, which was of course a very dangerous task. Wyverns had different characters like human themselves, some were more aggressiv than others. The beasts had a clear need for herarchical orders and humans had to pay the respect to the beasts.

The next weeks were followed by little games between the wyverns to let them gain muscles and control over their body. They shouldn't try to kill one another. Manon folllowed Polentina to a group of riders who were getting ready to saddle their beasts, getting ready to spend the day up in the air. anon spent the day flying with the airborne wyverns, trying different manouvers and formations. The witches always staying close to their Queen. Manon had to admit the humans were showing off some riding qualities she was quiet impressed of. They all had one thing in common, despite being so different. The love for the feeling of freedom, which offered the flying sessions. Once you tasted something like that, it was hard to get rid of it.

************

Manons whole body was aching as she stripped down her clothes after a long day and let herself sink into the warm water the tub was filled with. The scent of jasmin and vanilla filled her nustrills. She had no idea where Dorian was, even though she was using the kings bathing chambers. She hadn't seen him since she left for the camp and she didn't blame him. He had a lot to do with his own kingdom. The witches destroyed a great amount of Rifthold and he had a lot to discuss with the lords of Adarlan. Political decisions that would form the future of the country and Erilea itself. Manon had no doubts he would be able to make the right dicisions and be the king he was always meant to be. The king Adarlan deserved. She was too deep into her thoughts to recognize the door flinging open.

Dorian was already naked as he strode towards the tub. His body gained some muscles over the past few month. Dorian was very attractive, he had always been. His onyx black hair shining in the dim light of the candles. _"I've missed you."_ He said as he lowerd his head towards her own, his tounge carassing the small part between her ear and neck, turning the butterflys in her stomach into a hurricane. _"How can I help with that issue?"_ Manon leaned back, her golden eyes scanning his body shamelessly. Dorian took in her wellformed breasts, liking his lips. _"I have a few things on my mind."_ Dorian entered the tub, water splashing onto the floor. Manon couldn't imagine to grow tired of looking at him. Sometimes it felt like a magnetic source was drawing them toward each other. It was hard not to get lost in him each time they looked at each other. Dorians hand cupped her breasts and he teased her nipple, leaving her sucking in a deep breath. Darkness claim her, he knew exactly how to drive her crazy and craving more and more. His lips were onto hers once again and her lips parted, to give his tongue acces. She swirled her tongue over his, felt his body tense against her own. As oxygen was desperately needed, she had to force herself to ease off those tempting lips. Inhaling his sweat scent mixed with sweat, she closed her eyes briefly as his tongue traced the spot between her breasts. A sinful moan escaped her lips as he finally entered her.

************

Manon wrapped a towel around her body, feeling the kings gaze still on her body. She was about to leave the bathing chamber as a phantom hand closed around her wrists, pinning her body against the wall, her arms next next to her body. A playful grin played among the kings beautiful lips, which she desired to taste again. The towel dropped onto the floor, leaving Manon competely naked to Dorians pleasure. _"I'm not done with you yet."_ Those words made Manons blood rush in her ears and she could feel her nipples pointing. Dorian removed the distance between them, his lips brushing briefly against hers. She hated and loved how he was always teasing her. Manon couldn't move her hands, but her lips crushed against his with such intensity that he could hardly stifle the gasp. His hands were still resting on her breasts, the pleasure of that touch was written on her face. Her nipples were taut, aching to be teased and tasted. He immediately scooped her up in his arms and Manon wrapped her legs around his waist, gaining closure in a matter of seconds. Even with his action of lifing her, their lips did not part ways. Dorian refused to lose the taste he craved the most. Her taste. Her being utterly close to him. Her legs wrapped around his hips, he made his way back into the room. Carefully he eased her onto the middle of the bed, hovering over her frame. He looked down at her – his sapphire hues taking in every inch of her, as if he was afraid it could be the last time he could set his eyes on her. The thick scar was still covering her stomach, a reminder of what her own grandmother did to her as a punishment for saving his life back in Rifthold after the witches attacked. If her grandmother wouldn’t be dead already, Dorian would make sure to let her suffer. The witches attack felt a lifetime ago now. His breath hitching in the back of his throat, he couldn't stop devouring her. "You're so damn beautiful." Scar or no scar, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever lay an eye upon 

Manon locked her gaze with his – sapphire met molten gold. And for a moment the world stood still. For a moment their weren't the Witch Queen and the King of Adarlan, they were to damned souls who needed the physical closeness more than air to breath. Dorian lowered himself on top of her, pinning her hands next to her head with his phantom hands. His tongue tasted her neck, her cheek, the corner of her lips. It almost ache how much she craved his taste. How much she desired every inch of his body. Manon burried her long fingers in this blackish curls, pulling his head closer as he covered his mouth with her own.

************

_"No, don't please. Please don't. No, no, no. Sorscha, no."_ Dorians husky voice echoed through the night. Manon woke up immediately. Hearing the pain in those words nearly broke her heart. The mind shattering pain about the loss he was reliving so many nights. A nightmare. A nightmare like Manon herself had so many. She never forced him to talk about her. To tell Manon about the woman he used to love or was still in love with. Manon knew she was dead, killed by his own father. They both had a loss they tried to recover from. Carefully she rested a hand on his chest, she never cared about the pain of others. Not when it came to someone else but the man next to her.

 _"It's only a nightmare."_ She whispered, her words filled with sorrow. _"It's okay."_ Her voice was barely audable, trying to comfort him. He was still shaking when his eyes flashed open. His orbs bigger than usual, filled with fear and pain. His cheeks wet from the tears he shed for a woman who was no longer among them. He just looked at her, placing a hand over hers. His hand felt so warm and so familiar, as if it was the only hand she had ever felt. None of them said a word, for they were never good with words. They just stared at each other, finding comfort in the silent presence of the other person. His heart slowly went back to its normal speed. She wished she could take his pain away and put it on her own heart. Sometimes she caught herself being more hurt by his pain than her own. He didn't deserved to suffer from a loss like that. She wished she could protect him from all the harm in the world. But if anyone knew how cruel the world was, it was the Witch Queen herself. Manon herself used to add to this cruelity the majority of her life.

Dorian put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to himself. She rested her head onto his chest, snuggling up to his naked body. They often slept through the night tangled, holding on to each other when no words could be found. When no words could spent as much comfort as the body of the other one. Manon never shared a bed like that with anyone ever before. She never felt the need to be close to anyone. She never spent the night with the men she found pleasure in the past decades.

All these feelings were new to the Witch Queen. The urge to be close to him. The need to brush her lips against his. Was it pure desire or something else? Was it always like this? Was it meant to hurt phsysically to be away from someone? Was that what love felt like? Manon never dared to actually speak the word out loud. _Love_. She wasn't in love. She couldn't be. She had no idea what love truly was. How it felt like. _Live, Manon._ Asterins words echoed in her mind. More than ever she needed her cousin here. To ask her how she could find out what love felt like. How Asterin knew she was in love with that hunter. But she was dead. All of the thirteen were. Sacrficed their very own life so Manon could live. So their once believed enemys could live. Manon owed it to them to turn the Wastes into the witches home again. To make this place feel like home. A place where witches didn't have to hide, where they could be themselves.

Slowly she brushed a finger through his soft, black hair, closing her eyes for a mere second. Did love felt like that? She never learned to care or too feel. Witches had no feelings, no heart and no soul. That was what her grandmother had taught her. The woman who had killed her parents. The woman who made Manon kill her own halfsister. A silent sigh escaped her lips. To care was to be vulnerable. To care was to be hurt at some point. Manon had cared about her thirteen. Had cared about them more than about anyone or anything in her life. And those feelings were the reason her heart felt so heavy and the knot around it was as tight as the iron in her nails. The loss of her friends and family was something she would never recover from. And she wasn't looking forward to relive something like that ever again. Admitting the feeling that grew bigger in her heart and was so close to consume every thought of her, would put her a step closer to reliving a loss like that again one day. A loss she didn't know she could endure. Dorian would turn older. She would have to see him die at some point. So she wouldn't listen to the whispering of her heart, she would enjoy the fun their union offered her. Nothing less and nothing more.

************

Chaol and Yrene returned from their trip to Anielle this morning. Their daughter was two month old and they visited Chaols mother and brother over the weekend. Dorian offered Manon a day off and so she was sitting next to the kings hand and his little family. Watching the little baby laying peacefully in her fathers arms. Manon would have thought the baby to be afraid of her, to cry as soon as Manon came closer to her. But Freya smiled widely as she set eyes on Manon. _"She likes you."_ Yrene said as she watched her daughter in her husbands arms. Chaol was a proud father and Manon could see the love he felt for the little human inside of his arms, was something he never experienced ever before. Witchlings were sacred for witches and so rare. Watching the human child her thoughts drifted to her cousin.

She never knew about Asterins baby until she told her about it. Watching Chaol and Yrene, she couldn't help but picturing Asterin as a mother. She would have been an amazing mother. Not like her grandmother. Manon was wondering if Asterin would have run away, if her baby would't have been born dead. Would she have ever met Asterins baby? Would she have told Manon about it? Dorian recognized Manons silence and put a hand on her hips. Yrene didn't miss this small display of affection and grinned to herself. She hasn't said anything to them ever again, since that day in Terrasen. But Manon often spent nights under the star filled sky, thinking about those particular words. About the possibility of a marriage to the king of Adarlan. About the alliance they could form. She remembered her desperate offer before he left for Morath almost a year ago. _"Do you want to hold her?"_ Chaol flinched at the words of his wife. Manon couldn't blaim him. She knew he trusted her more than before and they actually talked a few times, but they would never become friends. Yrene was always more open toward the witch than her husband. _"I ... I don't know."_ Manon was clearly uncomfortable with the thought of interacting with a baby. She had no expierence with babys, yet alone human babys. Yrene lifted the baby into her own arms and came a step closer to Manon. _"Don't be afraid, I'm sure you won't do worse than my husband the first time he held his own daughter."_ The healer was so full of life and light, she was such a good soul. Too good for this world maybe.

Manon took a deep breath as Yrene lowered her daughter into Manons arms. The human child felt warm in her arms. She could feel that tiny heart pumping blood through that tiny body. She was beautiful, Manon had to admit. _"Hello, little human."_ She whispered, rocking the small boundle gently in her arms. Dorian couldn't take his eyes away from the two of them. Chaol didn't miss the look on the kings face, only guessing what was going through his head. _"She has her mothers beauty."_ Dorians statement made Manon smile briefly and Chaol only agreed with him. Manon never pictured herself as a mother. To care for another living being was something foreign to her. Dorian watched Manon being as gentle as he never saw her before. She looked even more beautiful with a child in her arms, if that was even possible. He didn't let himself form any other thoughts, regarding a future they might never have. Manon never had any motherly feelings or thought about birthing a child. She was never a gentle soul who wished to settle.

************

_Iron nails were digging into the wet, cold floor. Her surroundings were reeking of blood and gore. Not only her own. The Witch was barely able to move, her body pinned to the ground. Her vision was blurred by the blood on her face and her swollen eyes. Corpes after corpes covered the meadow. Moveless limbs scattered over the ground. Asterins beautiful face was still looking at her. The light in her eyes died already a while ago, Sorrels body next to her. Her eyes as dead as Asterins. Manons lips opened to scream in horror and pain, but her throat wasn't forming a single sound. She almost chocked on her own blood filled in her mouth. She heard a sweet female voice, saying words in a language she never heard before. Manon wasn't even caring about the meaning of those words. Someone dragged Manon to her feet, by pulling on her moonwhite braid._

_Molten gold was locked on black, desperately looking for the familiar sapphire she was hoping to find. The king of Adarlan was on his knees, the look on his blank and emotionless, a black collar around his throat. She was looking for the man inside of him, hoping to find a glimmer of him. A golden haired woman was next to him, a black collar around her neck and a dead, silver haired male laying on the ground next to her. Manon could feel nausea rising. She could almost hear the king of Adarlans silent screams, even though his face showed no indication of the human left inside of him. A black haired woman strode towards the witch, a wicked grin on her lips. "Say goodbye to the Witchling, Dorian." Was all she said before Manon could feel the dagger on her neck. A swift movement and the metal pierced through her skin, Manon choking on her own blood as she collapsed onto the wet, cold ground. She was dead._

__

Manons breath was irregular as she tried to tell where she was. It was pitch black and her eyes needed a moment to adjust to the darkness. Panic rose in her, before she recognized the sleeping body next to her. Dorian. She was glad she didn't wake him up. A silent sigh escaped her lips, trying to calm her breathing. It was only a dream. A nightmare. Even though not all of it wasn't true. The thirteen were still dead, they weren't killed by Erawan but sacrificed themselves. She would never be able to look into Asterins face, to fight next to Sorrel and Vesta. Manon always thought she had a decade in front her with them. She was afraid the memory of them would turn to dust like their bodies. The loss of her coven hovering above her head like a dark cloud who would never stop to rain. Manon was afraid she would forget what their voiced sounded like one day. Would forget little details about each and every one of them. Manon wasn't able to fall asleep that night again. Trying to calm down by the sound of Dorians steady breathing.

************

The next few days went by fast. Spending more time in bed or any other surface in the kings chambers. Her visit was actually to help train the wyverns, but she spent even less time with them, than the last time. She sun was blocked by countless clouds, rain forming and getting ready to settle down in a few hours. _"Will you come back?"_ It was the moment she tried to ignore the past two weeks. The moment they had to say goodbye again. She knew she would miss Dorian as soon as Abraxos would take off to the clouds. She wished to say something different. To give him hope. To give him the answer he was actually hoping to hear. _"I will."_ It was the truth. She would come back. Even though she wouldn't set a date now. She could read his face like an open book. There were so many words he was eager to say. So many words he wished to tell her. So many unspoken words between them. And yet he said none of them out loud. Stay. Stay forever. _"You could also visit one day."_ She said the words before they even settled in her mind, almost regretting them as they left her lips. She never offered him to visit her, but it was the truth. She wanted him to see the Wastes one day. To see her home. She hated to admit it.

_"It would be a pleasure."_ The king of Adarlan replied honestly. He was excited to see the place she fought for. The see the beauty of her world, to get to know another part of her, he wanted to get to know all of her. His answer turned her lips into a smile. A part of her didn't wanted to leave. A part of her wanted to stay here and give into the growing feeling in her heart. But she couldn't. She had a responsibility as the Witch Queen. She had to rebuild the Witch Kingdom. Had to be the Queen the Witches needed. She owed it them and the twelve sisters she lost. Manon mounted Abraxos, fighting against the need to kiss him one last time. She didn't know if she would be able to leave today if she tasted the sweetness of his lips one more time. And even though they were alone, Manon wasn't a fan of showing affection in public. _"Goodbye, Princeling."_ Was all she said before Abraxos was airborne and took off towards the Wastes, leaving Dorian gazing after the woman he was slowly, but hardly falling in love with. Watching her leave once again. _"Goodbye, Witchling."_


	2. Do you love her?

> "No one can rewrite the stars  
>  How can you say you'll be mine?  
>  Everything keeps us apart  
>  And I'm not the one you were meant to find  
>  It's not up to you  
>  It's not up to me  
> 
> 
> When everyone tells us what we can be  
>  How can we rewrite the stars?  
>  Say that the world can be ours tonight  
>  All I want is to fly with you  
>  All I want is to fall with you  
>  So just give me all of you"  
> 

Dorian just came out of a long meeting. They spent the past five hours debating over taxes and reopening stores. Some were still in need of help to have a meal on their table. The battles cost most of them everything. The ironteeth legion destroyed a great amount of the city and even one year later, they weren't close to finish the rebuilding of Rifthold. His head was aching and he could feel the magic roaring in his vains, looking for a way to ease. Sometimes Dorian shifted into a wyvern or raven and found himself half the way to the Witch Kingdom. It would take him four days to arrive, maybe three without resting. But he knew better than to restrict her. Manon wasn't ready for the relationship he desired to offer her. She might never be. So Dorian was happy with whatever she gave him, what was already more than he had ever dreamed of. And it wasn't only bad not to define their relationship. Dorian enjoyed the thrill that came with their union. They both needed a distraction and no responsibilites for once in their life. It was the first time ever in his life he did something for himself, without thinking about other people and what they would think about it. Well, it wasn't quiet true. He loved Sorscha despite the knowledge what people would think about the crown prince and a healer. Sorscha. She still hunted him in his dreams. Her head too far from the rest of the body. Sometimes Dorian woke up in the middle of the night, throwing up his guts. He found himself apologizing to her, for opening his heart for another woman. For looking at another woman with desire and lust. And as time went by, he found himself often picturing moon white hair and golden eyes. Was something wrong with him? Was it the demon blood inside of him, that drew him closer to the Witch? Sometimes he couldn't find an answer why he felt so helpless when it came to the Witch Queen.

Chaol entered the library, always knowing where to find his best friend. Chaol wasn't only his right hand, he was his brother. His best friend. He was so proud of him, he was a great father and husband. A great counseler and helped Dorian to make the right decisions. Which weren't always the easiest. _"I hardly catch you alone these days."_ It was true. They weren't able to spend much brotherly time together. Chaol was busy with his little family and Dorian had to rebuild a kingdom. Chaol pointed to the bottle of rum in his hands and Dorians smirk grew bigger. Having a drink with his best friend was very needed. They catched up on old storys, plans for the future as the liquid filled his mouth and mixed with his blood. They talked about Chaol and Yrene already planning on their second child, but not right now. Maybe next year, when Freya was a little older. Dorian wasn't allowing himself to picture his own family, not when his heart was aching whenever he thought about it. _"Do you love her?"_ Chaol broke the silence, sensing the reason for Dorians mood swings. Dorian stiffled, looking at his hands around the bottle for a moment. He knew Chaol and Manon would never get along, they would accept each other, but would never become friends.

 _"I don't know."_ Which was half a lie. He knew he was falling hard for the Witch Queen. _"I don't know if I deserve to."_ That wasn't a lie. Chaol nodded, knowing what was left unspoken. If he deserved to love and be loved ever again after what happened to Sorscha. _"It wasn't your fault."_ Dorian had heard these words so often and they still didn't feel entirely true. He didn't move in the throne room, couldn't stop his father. _"It feels like I'm ... I'm dishonoring her if I allow myself to ... love again."_ Chaol listened to his best friend, he knew no matter what he would say it wouldn't ease the pain in Dorians chest. _"How can I love someone after what I did? Or the lack of it?"_ Sorscha wouldn't want Dorian to spend his life alone. She would want him to be happy. _"If someone deserves to be loved in this world, it's you. We all lost too much already. It's not smart to dwell in the past, Dorian."_ Chaol never tried to talk him out of it. He also never encouraged him to make another move. He was glad Chaol changed the subjects, Manon was already most of the time on his mind anyway.

************

_Erawans finger rested on a pale cheek, the smile on his lips taunting. Manons moon white hair was blood smeared and covered half of her face, sticking to her skin. Her left eye was swollen and she almost looked unconscious as she lay on a metal table, her wrists and ankles in shakles. Erewan stroke Manons hair out of her face, taking in her beauty. No male being, on this planet or any other, wouldn't be stricken by her beauty. "It's almost a shame to loose her to her beloved darkness, don't you think Dorian?" Next to Erawans feet Dorian recognized the familiar shade of chestnut brown. Her eyes dull and lifeless, her head too far from the rest of the body. She lay in a pool of blood and Dorian felt nuseau rising. "First you couldn't save her and now you can't save your Witch Queen either. What a shame for a king. For a man." They were alone in the dark room. A throne of bones behind the demon king. Dorian tried to lift his arm, tried to rise to his feet and get his body in motion - but he failed._

_Manons eyes rested on Dorians. Run. She wanted to say, but couldn't form a word. Dorian was still unable to move, unable to reach her as if an invisible source was holding him captive. "You refused to give me what I wanted and now I will take everything." Erawan took something that looked like a pliers, Dorian couldn't quiet tell from the spot he was frozen in. Manons eyes filled with terror as he took one of her fingers in his hand. "I don't think she has any use for them anyway now, don't you agree with me, Dorian?" The thing in Erawans hand came to use and he pulled out one of her iron nails. Within a matter of seconds it seemed like she found or regained the ability to make a sound and a mind shattering cry left her throat. Dorians agony grew, he couldn't bear to watch her being tortured like that, because of him. One after one Erawan pulled out the iron nails and blood streamed out of the wound, dropping on the floor. Manon couldn't form any words, but she couldn't stop screaming either as tears streamed down her face. Dorians heart broke a little more as he saw the desperation and fear. He had to move. He had to help her, save her._

_Dorians breath was rapid, he tried to fight the invisible power. Tried to move, tried to reach her but failed. He wanted to tell her that she didn't have to be afraid, that he was here with her. But no matter how hard he tried, no words left his mouth. It was like he was there but wasn't at the same time. Manons cry echoed through the darkness, pain and fury mixed with agony, the sound of it imprinted into his very own soul. He was forced to watch the horror in front of him, but unable to do anything to help her. He failed her. Like he had failed Sorscha. Erawan stroke over her pale cheek once again, his fingers covered in Manons blood._

_"The question here is should we make it slow or should I take my time? There are so many parts of her body left right?" The magic in Dorian roared, ready to unleash upon Erawan. He tried to get hold of it, tried to let it take over. But there wasn't even an amber of that power showing. "One word Dorian and you can make it so much easier." Manons eyes searched for Dorians. Gold was locked on sapphire and he couldn't draw his gaze away from her as tears ran down his own cheeks. She looked so young as she lay there. Younger than usually. Goddess above, he loved her. He loved her with every bit of his ruined heart. "Not a single word, Dorian? What a pity." Erawan turned on his heels, facing Manon again. "Since you love to look into her pretty eyes so much, maybe I will give you some time to truly enjoy them." Within a matter of seconds he reached for the sword in his shaft and rose it above Manons hand. In a swift movement metal pierced through flash and bone and Manons head fell to the ground. Her golden eyes still open, now dull and lifeless, but open. Facing him. Facing him and hunting him. As if the invisible grip on Dorian disappeared he fell to his knees, throwing up his guts. Tears streamed down his face as he crawled over to her dead body. An unhuman sound left his throat. His whole body was shaking, trying to make sense of what just happened. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He cried. Repeated the words over and over again. But nothing he could say would bring her back. He reached for her cheek, touched her skin with his shaking hands. The woman he loved was dead._

Dorian was thrown back into reality. His bed wet, either from tears or sweat he couldn't tell. He tried his best to calm himself down. Seeing Manon die like Sorscha reopened the wound just a little more. It was only a dream. Erawan was dead. He was gone. Dorian rose into a sitting position, running his hand through his wet, slick hair. The bed was way too empty without the presence of a certain witch next to him. The need to see her right now was unbearable. To know that she was safe, that she was okay. Sleep didn't found the King of Adarlan that night again.

************

During breakfast his mother was eager to bring up her favorite subject again – finding a wife for her son. _"You need a heir, Dorian. You are the king of Adarlan and not some lovesick teenager."_ Yrene shifted in her seat, almost able to feel Dorian being uncomfortable. Dorian narrowed his eyes. _"Since I'm the king of Adarlan as you pointed out, mother, I can decide on my own when or if I will take a woman as my wife."_ Georgina rolled her eyes, being annoyed by the words of her son, as always when she brought up the subject. She loved her son dearly, but that was a topic she wouldn't let rest. _"The lords of Adarlan might not agree on that, they could start to riot, if you fail to produce a heir. Think about the disgrace for our family."_ Dorian couldn't imagine a woman becoming his wife. He couldn't picture another woman next to him, than the moon-white haired, golden eyed creature that entered his mind immediately. _"You will get your heir."_ Was all he said, before he continued to eat his breakfast. _"She can be your mistress, not your Queen."_ As if his mother could read his mind, knowing who he thinking about. Dorian wasn't in the mood to keep this conversation going. Georgina knew better than to bring up the festivity she was plannig for weeks already. Yrene changed the subject, talking about her plans to establish a Torre Cesme here in Adarlan. Georgina was very fond on the idea since the first time she heard about it. So Dorian was happy she drifted into a conversation with the healer, dropping the arguement with her son.

************

Two days later Dorian was waiting in the garden for the familiar sound of mighty wings bashing through the wind. He recognized the smallest of the five beasts first, followed by bigger ones – the witches who escorted their Queen to Adarlan once again. It have only two month since the last time he saw her and it already felt like eternity. Abraxos touched the ground and he offered a hand as Manon was ready to dismount her wyvern. _"Hello, Princeling."_ She offered him a smile only few people in this world were blessed with. And it was the most beautiful thing he had witnessed in a while. Dorian felt a part of him returning with her arival, a part of him he didn't even knew he was missing. Manon rested a hand on Abraxos snout, the beast leaning into her touch. It was their own goodybe for now.

Dorian felt the servents looking at both of them as he lead her to his private chambers like those other times before. Manon always traded her witch leathers for a simple pair of black pants and a lose shirt when she was in Rifthold, Dorian never getting enough of the look of it. Manon was breathtakingly beautiful, no matter what she was wearing. More beautiful when she was wearing nothing at all. They had still some hours left before dinner and Dorian already debated ordering foot to his chambers, despite eating with his family. He didn't wanted her to share. Not today. Not after two awful long month without her. _"You must be tired, I could arrange a bath?"_ Manon started to unlace her boots and continued to unbraid her hair. She looked younger with her hair down. _"Only if you join me, Princeling."_ Manon didn't had to ask twice.

************

During dinner Georgina seemed unusually happy, considering Manons arrival. Manon was seated next to Dorian, Hollin staring at her once again. She wouldn't be surpirsed if he'd started to drool on his meal. Yrene was chatting with her husband about something Manon couldn't quiet make out. Georgina put on a sweet smile as she turned her attention to her son. _"I hope you don't have any plans tonight, Dorian."_ Dorian rose a brow, as he turned his gaze to his mother. He could see the challenge in her eyes. _"Actually we do, mother."_ Manon wasn't saying a word, but paying attention to every movement and word, the predator in her wide awake. _"Oh, such a shame. I hope it's something that can wait?"_ Dorian was wondering why she didn't bring up any plans at breakfast, why did she waited for dinner to have this conversation. _"Lady Bronxshell arrived this afternoon, you might have seen her carriage?_ " Lady Bronxshell was the daughter of Lord Bronxshell, her mother died a few years ago. She lived not far from here on a huge property. Lord Bronxshell was one of the richest Lords in Adarlan, he traded resources for decades.

The Queen mother was waiting for her son to respronse, as he didn't she continued with her little show. _"Well, she's a very honorable woman and Lord Bronxshell was sending his best regards, so I thought about a small reception tonight? Not much ... just a small gathering? A bit of food, a dance."_ Dorian knew what she was up to, he shifted his gaze to Manon, as if he was trying to say he had no idea about any of this. Despite looking at him she was staring at the plate in front of her. _"I'm sure it's a little too late to plan a party now, mother."_ Yrene and Chaol were dead silent, no one knew what to say. _"It's already arranged."_ Her gaze shifted to Manon, still smiling sweeatly. _"You can join of course, if you have anything fitting in your wardrobe."_

It cost Manon a lot of self-control not to jump over the table and cut Georginas throat open. She was Dorian's mother and he would never forgive her if she killed his very own mother. Before Manon could come up with a snarky comment, Yrene shifted in her seat. _"I'm sure we'll find something."_ She winked at Manon and Georgina didn't seemed pleased with her answer. _"Amazing."_ Was the only thing she said, before she continued with her dinner. Manon wouldn't want to go to any dance anyway, she was the Witch Queen and not a princess who would be put in pretty dresses. 

Manon didn't so much as look at Dorian before she rose to her feet and strode out of the dinning hall. Dorian was already behind her, running a few steps so he could catch up with her. _"Wait."_ His warm hand wrapped around her wrist, making her stop, forcing her to face him. He didn't care that all the servents were watching them and if they had this conversation here and there now. _"I had no idea about any of this."_ His eyes were filled with sympathy and sorrow. He could think about a hundred other things he would rather do tonight, than this stupid arrangement. _"I know. But it doesn't matter. Your mother is right. You need a wife and you need to offer this kingdom a heir."_ He was just starring at her, so many words he wanted to say but couldn't. He had already found the woman he wanted to make his wife. _"Enjoy yourself tonight, get to know her. I'm sure she's a beautiful woman."_ She couldn't cover up the jealousy in her voice. _"We both know how to solve that problem."_ His eyes narrowed as he looked at her. Dorian was toweing over her at least eight inches, they gaze never broken. It was a dangerous thin line he crossed. Manon rolled her eyes. _"That's not an option. Don't be a fool, go to that dance tonight."_

Dorian eyes locked on Manons. The inner, unspoken battle between them was one for the ages. For a few moments they just stared at each other. He could see the words left her mouth weren't true. _"Then join me."_ He would have loved to say so many more things. He let go of her hand, his hand resting on her cheek now caressing her soft skin. He could almost feel her leaning into his touch. But then she flinched and took a step back. _"There's no reason for me to join you to this dance or any other."_ Sometimes Dorian hated how stupborn she was, she drove him crazy. If that's how she wanted to play. _"Fine, then it's settled."_ With a swift movement she turned on her heels and left the king standnding in the hallway.

************

When Dorian returned to his private chambers moments later she wasn't there. Of course not. Dorian collapsed onto his bed and closed his eyes. A heavy sigh escaped his lips. He could stay here and refuse to go. But Lady Bronxshell didn't deserve to be treated like that. It wasn't her fault she was here. So Dorian changed into one of his finest pants and a blue tunic. A red cape covered his shoulders moments later, red and blue Adarlans colors. He was still wondering were Manon was and he had no idea if he should go looking for her or not. Her words echoed through his mind once again. There's no reason for her to join him tonight. He knew she was lying. She had to be lying, he couldn't imagine everything that was going on between them was just that - an imagination. What would he say to her if he found her now? He couldn't propose to her here and now. She'd refuse anyway. It wasn't an option for her to marry him, she had just admitted a few minutes ago. She might have offered an aliance like that month ago, when she was desperate to make him stay and thought he was about to die on his mission. But it was clearly not on her mind anymore. Dorian hoped Manon hadn't already left for the camp, the plan was to leave tomorrow. He wanted to see her before she left, wanted to talk about whatever just happened between them. 

The guards escorted him to the festival hall which was already filled with Adarlans finest Ladys and Lords. Long tables of food were arragnged at either side of the hall, bouquets with different flowers and soft colored silk hanging from the walls. His mother didn't came up with this plan this morning, she had planned this all along. Dorian saw his mother standing near the windows, a beautiful young woman next to her. She was wearing a green dress of tull and silk, the bodice covered with little ornaments and glitter. Her dark brown hair was pinned-up. She was beautiful, Dorian couldn't deny that. _"Lady Bronxshell, my son the king of Adarlan."_ Lady Bronxshell bowed and a shy smile played among her pink painted lips. Dorian took her hand in his and blew a kiss onto it. _"It's a pleasure to meet you."_ She was still smiling as she lookd at the king. _"The pleasure is all mine, your Majesty."_ Dorian knew how proud her family probably was for her to be here and he hated himself for already thinking about a way and reason to send her back. 

_"I'll leave you two alone, enjoy yourselves."_ Georgina threw a daring glare at her son, moving to his ear. "Ask her for a dance." Dorian fought the need to roll his eyes at her comment, forming a smile on his lips that didn't reached his eyes. _"We will, mother."_ Lady Bronxshell didn't sensed anything what was going on between Dorian and his mother, or if she did she didn't show. _"What's your name?"_ Dorian asked her, he was really curious to know. _"Geraldine."_ Dorian was thinking about only one woman as he looked at the one in front of her. _"That's a beautiful name for a beautiful young woman."_ He was a bastard, he was flirting with her before he would send her back full of shame. His mother was right, he should at least ask her for a dance. At least she would have a story to tell her grand-children one day. 

__

_"Would you give me the honor of one dance?"_ He bowed slightly, offering her a hand. Geraldine took his hand in hers, the smile on her lips growing wider. _"It would be an honor, your Majesty."_ Dorian lead the Lady to the dance floor and placed a hand on her hips, the other hand still covering her small one. He learned to dance at a young age, so of course he knew how to guide her. The music rose and everyone was still, all of them watching he king opening the festivity with the first dance. After a few moments some of them joined them. Dorians head was completely somewhere else and he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings as he forced himself to smile and walzed the beautiful woman through the night. 

__

He almost dropped over her shoe as he saw a slim figure at the other side of the hall. His breath almost stopped as he just stared at Manon for a brief second. He didn't recognized he even stopped dancing. Her curves covered in black silk, the train of the dress falling in waves over the floor. Black silk touching each part of her body he was eager to taste once again. The bodice of the dress was hold in place by two thin strings, running over shoulder. The cleavage of the dress embellished with lace. The dress was stunning in its own way. A second layer of fabric hang over her shoulders, being hold in place by a collar around her neck. She looked like a Queen made of Stars and Darkness. Utterly beautiful. Several others were staring in the same direction, Lady Bronxshell included. 

__

Manon felt uncomforable as everyone was looking at her. She almost wanted to turn on her heel, as Yrene grabbed her ellbow and lead her further into the hall. _"We won't leave, not yet."_ This was ridiculous. Manon wasn't a puppet and she wasn't a doll either. She rolled her eyes, her shoulders tensed. Under the long skirt of her dress, a dagger was hidden around her ankle. She wouldn't go unprotected, even with the two Witches escorting her. "We'll just have a drink and show Dorian what he's missing tonight." Yrene winked at Manon as she lead her to a large table covered with different bottles, glasses and bowls. Chaol was looking after Freya and Yrene insisted they had to go tonight. Manon tried to talk her out of it, but a part of her wanted to see the woman Georgina had picked for Dorian to meet. 

__

Manon took the glass of whatever Yrene handed her and downed it one shot. Her orbs scanned the room and it didn't took her long to find Dorian. The red cape swinging in the movements of their bodies. Their too close bodies. The grip around her glass tightened and her jaw tensed. She didn't wanted another woman to touch Dorian, to even be close to him. Manon felt her blood boiling. _"Another drink?"_ Yrene was clearly enjoying her day off, her own glass already empty. _"Yes."_ Was all Manon said as she stared at the king of Adarlan dancing with the too pretty young woman. Yrene handed Manon the glass and she downed the drink in one again. Several men were watching her and she could even feel Dorians gaze shifting to her every few and then. If he could dance with another woman why couldn't she? Or have a different kind of fun tonight.

__

Before Manon could form any other thoughts she saw Dorian making his way towards the two of them. Lady Bronxshell only a few feet behind him. Yrene left Manon standing there without saying a word and Manon hated her for convincing her in the first place. _"Lady Bronxshell, may I introduce you to Manon Blackbeak Crochan, Queen of the Witches?"_ Geraldines eyes grew bigger and she cleared her throat. Manon could sense her pulse fastening, she was afraid of her. And she had every reason to be. Geraldine bowed her head slightly, not daring to look into Manons eyes. _"It's a pleasure to meet you, your Majesty."_ Manon glared at Dorian, before she turned her eyes to the woman in front of her, the gold in her eyes seemed to be vibrating. _"I wish I could say the same."_ Dorian almost chocked on the laugh he tried to hide. _"She's only joking."_ Dorians answer didn't ease Geraldines mood, but she tried to fake a smile. Manon could swear she saw her moving closer to Dorian. 

__

__

_"Are we jealous, Witchling?"_ Dorian moved his mouth to Manons ear, whispering the words into the one nearest to him. Manon rolled her eyes, snorting at his comment. _"You wish."_ Manons voice was as sharp as a knive and Dorians lips turned into a smile as he sensed her jealousy. She didn't so much at look at him. Dorians amusement grew as he bit his lip, so he wouldn't start to laugh here and there. _"So you're enjoying the party, I assume?"_ Molten gold met sapphire and Dorian could swear the world stopped moving for a moment. _"It's fantastic."_ Dorian still tried his best not to laugh. She started this game, so Dorian was curious to find out how far she would go. He handed Lady Bronxshell a drink and grabbed himself one. Manon was looking for Yrene, who was no were to be seen. _"If you don't mind, I would escort Lady Bronxshell back to the dance floor, the night is young."_ Dorian wasn't sure he had ever seen Manon so blank. He wasn't sure if it was anger or hurt that flickered in her eyes. _"Enjoy yourself, your Majesty."_ The last word was filled with pure disgust and hatred. She never had called him that before and before he could say another word she was heading to the door. 

__

Geraldine had still linked her arm with Dorian, waiting for him to turn his promise into action. He pulled his arm away from her, looking at her with an apologizing look in his eyes. He was a horrible person. _"I'm sorry, I'm afraid we have to continue this another time... I ... I really have to go now."_ Geraldine nooded slightly, she might have been a few month younger than the king himself, but she wasn't a dumb woman. _"I wouldn't let her go like that too, if I were you."_ The look on her face was evidence enough that she knew what was really going on. Dorian kissed her hand again, looking into her eyes for another moment. _"I'm really sorry."_ Was all he said before he made his way out of the hall and started to follow the white haired woman who he had lost his head to.

__

************

__

Manon was standing in front of the mirror, trying to open the zipper of her dress on her own. Dorian had never seen her wear a dress before and he could start to enjoy it more than he thought. In the dim light of the candles and the moon shining through the windows, she looked like a goddess born and crafted between the darkness of the stars. She didn't turn as Dorian entered the room. Slowly he made his way toward her, looking for the right words. _"Were you checking if the room was empty?"_ There was no softness in her voice, so she was indeed angry. Dorian stopped mere feet away from her, leaning against the dresser and crossed his arms in front of his chest as he never stopped looking at her. _"Is there anything you are mad about it?"_ Manon rolled her eyes, stopping to try to open the dress on her own. She'd just rip it to shreds later. _"No."_ Dorian wasn't in the mood to smile at the evidence of her jelousy. _"You're free to do whatever you want."_ She wouldn't admit she had a problem with it. Dorian knew it made no sense to argue with her now. He looked into her eyes through the mirror, his eyes scanning her curves shamelessly seconds later. He pushed his body off the dresser and moved his head toward her neck, not touching her skin. "Whatever I want?" He breathed onto her skin, leaving a touch of a kiss onto it. Manon sucked in a breath. _"Whatever you want."_ She repeated her own words, completely a lie. Dorians fingers rested on the zipper of her dress, starting to open it bit by bit. He moved his head to her neck again, covering the skin of her back newly revealed with soft kisses. Her skin ignited by each touch of him. _"And what if I wanted to do this?"_ He slid the zipper further down, his tongue tracing the line of her spine. A soft moan escaped her lips, that was all the answer he needed. 

__

A phantom hand wrapped around her wrist, pinning her faceforward against the wall next to the mirror. _"Such a shame she won't find out what things I have on my mind tonight."_ He lowered the grip around her wrists, letting his phantom hands explore her cleavage. Her zipper was now fully open, revealing most of the soft skin on her back. Dorian couldn't wait to remove that dress from her. He covered the skin of her back with soft kisses againt, his own hand sliding under her skirt, running up her legs and thighs. Manon sucked in a breath again, enjoying each second of this new game. His hand slid into her undergarments, rubbing against the soft spot between her legs. He could feel her back arching, her butt pressed against his thickness. A loud moan escaped her full lips and he moved his finger awfully slow, torturing her just a bit longer.

__

************

__

The next morning arrived too fast and Dorian woke up before Manon. They passed dawn a few hours ago, the castle already becoming busy. Dorian didn't wanted to think about last night, or most of it. About the scheme his mother had planned. He didn't knew how long he could act like it didn't matter that he and Manon never talked about certain things. That he had no idea if his dream of a future with her would come true one day. Dorian watched the beautiful woman sleeping peacefully next to him. She was everything but a peaceful creature. He knew he should be afraid of her, afraid of the deadly iron teeth she had retracted right now. But he wasn't afraid of her, not in the slightest. Maybe it was a deadly sin, or maybe it was the horror he endured in the past. They were forming a better world. A world were human, witches and fea could live together, accept one another without wanting to destroy each other. And he knew Manon shared the same idea for the future. That was at least something they agreed on.

__

As if the witch could feel his gaze on her, her eyes flickered open. _"You're already awake."_ A smile played among her lips, as she rose into a sitting position. Her white hair fell over her shoulders, covering parts of her naked breasts. He found himself already wanting to touch and taste her again, but if they would fall over one another again, they would miss breakfast for sure. Good that he wasn't hungry for foot anyway. Manon could feel his gaze on her body, the smile on her lips turned vicious as she lowered herself ontop of him, her lips locking onto his, as she pinned him against the mattress. He burried his fingers in her soft hair, parting his lips to give her tongue acces. Darkness claim him, he would never get enough of her.

__

__

************

__

_  
_

They skipped breakfast indeed and were ready to mount Abraxos after a quick bath. This time he wanted to join her to the camp, seeing the progress on the wyverns with his own eyes. Especially after yesterday, he couldn't wait to leave Rifthold for a few hours. The four witches who escorted Manon this time were already on their brooms. Crochans. Dorian couldn't even imagine Manon flying through the air on something different than Abraxos. It were the same witches like the last time. The golden blonde witch was named Indira, her locks shining in the morning sun. Her sister with the same blonde shade, but shorter hair was Anuah. Both of them were stunningly beautiful. The two other witches were Durah and Rebbekah. Durah's hair was as black as her eyes, even though her eyes flickered golden sometimes, as if someone had thrown gold dust into them. Rebbekah was a young brown haired witch, who looked so innocent he couldn't even believe she'd knew how to fight if they had to protect their Queen. But Dorian knew better. They all were deadly fighters, with their teeth or in combat. _"Good morning, your Majesty."_ Durah greeted the king, bowing into Manons direction. The other witches nodded in agreement, bowing their head to their Queen. Manon didn't so much as nod slightyl, before she was already on Abraxos. Dorian knew it wasn't easy for her to figure out how to act around others. Even though she always seemed more relaxed and talkative when she was alone with him. The six of them were airborne within a matter of seconds, ready to leave Rifthold behind them. Dorian didn't bother to shift into a raven on his own, he was selfish enough to enjoy her presence only to himself a moment longer. Manon was always relaxing up in the clouds, he could feel her shoulders unstiffen.

__

__

************

__

__  


Two hours later they arrived at the camp, some of the trainers were gone to the cliff training their beasts in the air. A small group of them were working at the heath, already aranging dinner for later tonight. They all started at the group as they arrived. Even though he was king now, they always acted normal around him. Dorian couldn't be more happy. The eldest of them was Priah, she volunteered to help the trainers of being somewhat like the camp mother. She was older than 70 already, lost her only son when he was six. She never married again and was one of the purest and most loveable people the king had ever met. Priah embraced the king, looking as happy as always. _"It's so good to see you, your Majesty."_ Dorian smiles back at her, returning the embrace. _"You can call me, Dorian."_ Priah shock her head. _"Respect is lost easily, young king. If you do not act like a person of authority."_ Manon stood behind him, scanning the camp with her sharp eyes.

__

Abraxos was laying behind her, his head resting on the ground, he looked like he would fall back to sleep any moment. Priah offered the king and Manon a drink, before she returned to the heath. Dorian and Manon went to the back of the camp. At the back of the camp the training area was arranged. It was a large gap in the mountains, ranged by huge walls of stone. The wyverns learned to act on command, or how to operate in different situations. They had to learn who would give the order and that they had to listen. Most of the wyverns were fully grown by now. Beautiful beasts of green, purple and black.

__

Gadion was on his way to the king and Manon, greeting them both. Dorian and Manon followed him into his tent, ready to recieve the latest updates. All wyverns were airborne expect two. They weren't really getting into a connection with their trainers. _"They have their own character."_ Manon broke her silence and Dorian couldn't even remember the last time she said anything. Gadion switched his gaze to the Witch Queen, nodding slightly. _"We know that, but they are more aggressive than the others. We can't risk to lost any of our men."_ Dorian nodded, it wasn't easy to train a wyvern. Manon told him everything about it, how they did it back in the day. And yet she still wanted to do it another way. She didn't wanted to use fear and hate to form a connection between the rider and they mount. _"They need to trust. Both sides. A wyvern was able to smell fear and angst. If their heart is not ready for this task, they might never be able to mount them."_

__

Manon offered to meet with the trainers, seeing if she could do anything to help them. Gadion agreed to that, they didn't had to lose anything. Manon and Gadion disappeared and Dorian left the tent after them. Within a blink of an eye he shifted into a raven, flying off to the cliff, to see what the wyverns were up to up in the clouds. Five wyverns were flying through the clouds above him, three were still on the cliff. He watched the trainers sattling the wyverns, getting ready to watch the rest up in the air. It seemed like their training was almost over. Most of them could leave the camp soon. And Dorian found himself wishing it would take some longer.

__

It was already dusk when Manon returned to the camp, followed by two young man who must be the riders she helped train their beasts. Priah was serving dinner and offered Dorian to join them, they had more than enough anyway. Manon and her witch escort joined them as well. The bonfire was cracking, as they sat in a half circle around the fire and ate their dinner. Manon was sitting next to him, silently eating her soup. _"Did they make any progress?"_ Manon's eyes flashed to the two man sitting a bit further away from him, before she turned her face to Dorian. _"They don't have the easiest wyverns that's for sure. I'm not even sure if they can be trained, maybe their heart is too wild."_ Dorian remembered the story about Titus, the wyvern who had almost killed Manon if it wasn't for Abraxos. _"Maybe not all beasts can be taimed."_ Manon looked at him a moment longer, as if she was wondering if he was only talking about the wyverns.

__

Dorian talked to a few trainers, learning more about the southern continent and the families they had back there. It was such a nice evening and he enjoyed not being treated like a king for once. Most of them were already back in their tents, getting ready for the night. They totally lost track on the time. _"You could stay the night, if it's too late now."_ It was Priahs voice who offered both of them a warm smile. _"We'll consider it, thank you."_ They had always some unattented tents, so it wouldn't be a problem to spent the night here. Manon said she didn't bother if they left now or tomorrow, so they stayed. He could see the grin on Priahs face as he walked into one of the tents after Manon, the four other witches chosing the one next to theirs. He was glad they chose one alone, so he could have some privacy with the Witch Queen.

__

It was strange to be in a tent alone with her now. The memories of the last time hitting hard. The last time they shared a tent was at the Crochans camp. By the look on Manons face he could see she thought about the same. He remembered the last night before he left for Morath. Manon's desperate try to make him stay. She even offered to marry him. It was needless to mention they never talked about a marriage ever again. Manon started to unlace her shoes and he saw the sorrow in her eyes. The last time they shared a tent, the thirteen were still alive.

__

Manon felt the knot in her throat. All felt so fimiliar right now. Eating at the campfire, sharing a tent with Dorian. Everything felt familiar and so foreign at the same time. The tent next to hers wasn't filled with Asterin, Sorrel and Vesta. They were dead and would never be able to spent another night with them. Manon could feel Dorians look on her, see the worry in his face. She offered him a half smile, which didn't reach her eyes. He sat down next to her, not forcing her to talk about something she wasn't ready for. _"I thought we had another hundred years left. Even more."_ She looked at her hands on her lap, her shoulders being tense. _"I know."_ Was all Dorian managed to say, for he had no idea to ease the pain the absence of the thirteens left. _"I'm sorry, I really am."_ Manon's gaze left her hands, locked on his now. Molten gold met sapphire hues once again. She nodded slightly, her gaze never leaving his. _"Me too. I wish ... I wish I could have bring them home."_ Manon never talked much about the thirteen. She didn't talked about such things as feelings often, so it was a rare moment. He could see how vulnerable she was. Or at least a part of her.

__

_"You did, in one way or another you did."_ He placed a hand on her heart. _"They are with you, always. So I'm sure you brought them home."_ Manon leaned into his touch for a moment, he could see so many thoughts behind her eyes. The pain and guilt. _"Asterin was in love once. She never told me about it, well not when in happened .. but she ... she fell in love with a hunter. She got pregnant and I didn't know. Didn't know any of it. I didn't know about the pain she must have gone through when her baby daughter was stillborn. When my grandmother marked her skin with the word unclean forever. When she found out her hunter was dead. I didn't know any of it and I wasn't there for her"_ Tears gleamed in her eyes and Manon tried everything to hold them back. Dorian lifted his hand to her cheek, catching a tear with his fingertip, Manon closed her eyes and enjoyed his touch for a brief moment. _"None of that is your fault, you had no idea what your grandmother did."_ Manon held still for a moment, considering her next words. _"And what if I knew? What if I knew and wouldn't have bothered to do anything? I was a blind soldiar, who never questioned anything."_ Dorian knew the feeling of guilt better than anyone. The guilt of not doing enough, of not being able to help. _"I'm sure you would have. In the moment that counted, you did everything in your power to save her. To save them. You almost died."_ He still wondered how she had survived those injuries back then, her organs were barely left inside of her when Abraxos dropped her into the water. He still hadn't told her it was himself who jumped into the water to resque her. _"I just wish she would have trusted me enough. I wish I could have been there for her."_ Dorian never saw Manon so honest and vulnerable. Manon was always calculating and careful not to show too many emotions. _"I'm sure she knows that."_

__

_"Thank you."_ Dorian frowned at her words, not knowing what she was talking about. Manon never thanked anyone for anything. A small smile played among her beautiful lips. "For what?" He asked. _"For not letting me rot in the water."_ Manon didn't needed Dorian to confirm that he was the one who jumped into the water, no one of the others would have bothered if she was dead or alive. _"I couldn't have let you die without even kissing you once."_ A low laugh escaped her mouth. _"And here I thought you only saved me because I saved your sorry ass in Rifthold."_ Dorian shrugged, while he tried to play it off cool. _"That was a close second."_ Manon rose to her feet and sat down onto his lap, her arms wrapping around his neck. Her nose touched his and he brushed his lips over the corner of her mouth, breathing a soft kiss onto her lips. _"Maybe you should show me how thankful you are."_ He breathed into the kiss, parting her lips with his tongue to give him acces. They had always their own way to ease pain and anger. To swlowly heal.

__

Manon deepened the kiss, her hands looking for the hem of his shirt. _"Is that so?"_ Her voice was already raspy, he could hear how turned on she was and he was sure she did recognize his thickness pressed against her soft spot. She pulled his shirt above his head, pushing him onto the matress. Leaving a trail of kisses on his torso. Her lips igniting his skin, his pants becoming way to tight. He wanted to taste and tease every inch of her. They lips found each other again and he parted her lips with his tongue, caressing and teasing hers. His hands fumbled on the lace of her shirt, taking way to long to open it. Manon shoved his hands away, ripping her own shirt in half and throwing it to the one on the floor. He flipped her over, removing her pants and than his own. Hovering over her he took in her whole beauty once again. Goddness, help him, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever lay an eye open. His hands cupped her breast, his finger teasing her nipple. She was taunt and hungry for him. Slowly his hands began their journey downwards, when they found their target Dorian sucked in a breath as he felt how wet she was. He entered one finger, which was answered by load moan of Manons lips. He covered her loudness with his own lips and kissed her deeply.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the love of the first chapter! I hope you'll enjoy that part just as much! I have a few surprises and twists coming up. Do you think Manon will admit her feelings anytime soon?


	3. Too selfish

> Maybe won't you take it back  
>  Say you were tryna make me laugh  
>  And nothing has to change today  
>  You didn't mean to say "I love you"  
>  I love you and I don't want to
> 
> Up all night on another red eye  
>  I wish we never learned to fly  
>  Maybe we should just try  
>  To tell ourselves a good lie  
>  I didn't mean to make you cry
> 
> \- Billie Eilish, I love you  
> 

Around noon they arrived back in Rifthold. Dorian was trying to delay their arrival as long as he could. He wasn't looking forward to deal with his mother and Geraldine. Chaol had arranged a meeting between him and Manon and royalities of the southern continent. Since the training of the wyverns was almost finished, they had to form a plan how to continue. 

From the balcony of his chambers he saw his mother in the royal garden, chatting with Geraldine about something he was glad he couldn't understand. Manon was taking a bath right now and he didn't wanted to join her this time. If he did they'd never leave this chamber again today. Freshly bathed and in clean clothes she came out of the bathing room, smelling of vanilla and mint. 

Manon could feel there was something Dorian wasn't saying, something on his mind that hang above him like a dark cloud. The moment they left he seemed stressed. Manon had never found herself worryig about the wellbeing of another human being ever before in her life. Looking at the young king who reeked of worry and sorrow made her heart twist. A part of her wanted to walk over to him, making sure everything was going to be okay. Another part of her couldn't allow herself to care too much. To be too involved. As if that wasn't already the case. 

Manon forced her body to move, her shoulders being tense. Her eyes rested on his head fixed on a piece of paper in his hands. He seemed so careless and free last night, that it was hard to remember it was only a few hours ago. Manon stopped in front of him, his head immediately turning to face her. She wished she could say something. Anything. Instead of words leaving her mouth, she reached for his head and ran one hand through his soft dark hair. Manons own way of showing how much she really cared. She lowered her body so much that her lips could touch his and breathed a kiss onto his lips. No one of them said a word. Instead of rising to his feet, Dorian burried his head in her torso and she continued to stroke through his hair gently. Despite the countless times they had sex in the past year, that might have been the most intimate moment they had ever shared. 

Dorian closed his eyes, taking in her scent and enjoying every second of her touch. He was trying to avoid the conversation he had to have with his mother today. He couldn't avoid a marriage forever. And even though he couldn't picture another woman becoming his wife, he was too afraid to ask the question yet. Her rejection might end whatever they had going on forever. So Dorian was too much of a coward and too selfish to let it end here and now. For however as long as he could, he would delay the conversation he was even fearing more than the one with his mother. 

************ 

He found his mother being escorted by her personal servant moments later, the look on her face evidence that she wasn't happy about his behavior at the dance or yesterday. _"She's in the garden if you're looking for her."_ His mother must have been smart enough to know that he wasn't looking for Geraldine. _"I'm not."_ Georgina rolled her eyes, shifting her gaze to her escort, letting him know that this was going to be a private conversation. _"I hope you understand that I only want the best for you."_ Dorian had always a good relationship with his mother. She was a very warm and generous woman. Dorian didn't wanted to disappoint her, but this was not about her. This was about his life. 

_"I know. But this decision is not yours to make."_ Georgina looked at her son. Sorrow and pity written all over her face. She stroked over his cheek, her lips forming a small smile. "My big boy, I wish you would see that this is going to end in a tragedy."Dorian swolloed hard, not only because of her words. But of the fear there were true. _"She doesn't love you. She doesn't know what love is."_ Dorian just looked at his mother, unable to say anything. She was wrong. She was so wrong. Dorian saw a side of Manon only few people ever saw. He saw her vulnerability, her vision for the future, her strength, her inner beauty. They shared they same dream for a better world, a better future. And more than once had Manon risked her life for him. _"You don't know her the way I do."_ A heavy sigh escaped Georginas lips. _"That was the same excuse I told myself each night no matter what horrible things your father did. That I knew him better."_

Dorian felt the knot in his throat. This wasn't the same. Manon wasn't like his father, he wasn't like his father. _"Don't make the same mistake I did, Dorian. Don't find excuses for people who don't deserve one."_ His mother was wrong. If someone deserved having someone hoping for her and holding onto that tiny string of hope it was the Witch Queen herself. Being raised to be a killing machine, only to find out yoru whole life was a lie. She was made into the monster she used to be, not born one. _"I won't."_ Dorian promised his mother. Even though the meaning behind the promise was completely different to what Georgina hoped it to be. 

Dorian told himself he didn't needed her aproval. Of course he cared about her opinion, but this was Dorians life. It was his future and no one elses. He told Aelin once he wanted to marry out of love and nothing had changed that wish. Even if to love meant to be hurt at the end. _"But I won't marry Lady Bronxshell or any other woman you might invite to the court."_ Dorians heart decided a long time ago which woman he wanted to be his Queen, his equal, his partner. How could he even began to explain how he felt about the Witch Queen. That every day he spent apart from her felt like a decade. Like a wasted day of his counted days. Manon was far from being a saint, she was far from being like any other woman he had ever met or will ever meet. And maybe that was the reason why he felt the way he felt. Why he felt like she was the one holding him together, why he felt so drawn to her. Like there was a magnetic source in her who would always pull him back to her. Dorian hoped his mother, for he had no idea if he could endure if that thing that's been going on between them really ended in a tragedy.

Manon had been able to put the pieces of his heart back together. She was able to reach him even when no one else could. She had been able to allow his heart to love again, to hope again. And Dorian was one hundred persent sure she also had the power to rip his heart apart into a million pieces again. Leaving him shattered and falling with no groud to be seen.

************ 

The next morning arrived and it was one of the first nights in a while Dorian hadn't suffered from a nightmare. It has been a while since he could sleep through the night. Manon was already awake, her eyes resting on his. It came so natural for her to sleep next to him. She had changed to much in his presence. She was able to sleep in his arms and evem seemed to enjoy it. As if his presence was as good to her, as hers was to him. _"Good morning, Witchling."_ A stunning smile reached her golden eyes. _"Good morning, Princeling."_ She purred. 

The memory of last night came back into his mind and he could feel his cheeks flush. They were crazy about each another and it seemed like everytime they were alone they couldn't help but taste every inch of the other one. It was like a cosmic power drew him closer to her and held him captive. It was like he was poisoned and the only antidote was her body and love. They tried things in bed he never dared to wish about. Falling asleep with a moon white beauty in his arms and waking up next to her felt like this was how it was meant to be for the rest of his life. 

Manon could get lost in those beautiful saphire eyes. It wasn't feeling strange anymore to wake up next to him. Quiet the contrary, everytime she woke up alone it felt like a part of her was missing. Dorian seemed to be the answer to a prayer she never knew she made. Manon tried to deny it, tried to avoid it but the Witch was slowly learning the meaning of love. She wished it wasn't true, wished she could fight it. But she found herself falling head over heels in love with the king of Adarlan. Most of the time she found herself enjoying to be cuddled up into his arms, even more than having him inside of her. She was so pathetic. 

Every part of her body was craving to be touched again, even the thin sheeds between them seemed to be too much fabric seperating them. _"I'm not really hungry are you?"_ Instead of waiting for an answer her lips found his once again, pressing a kiss full of desire on them. He parted his lips to give her tongue acces, his body reacting to every kiss and caress. _"Not for any kind of food."_ He replied, their breathing already becoming a little more rapid, as his hand began a journey over her body. He stroked over her stomach, then reaching her breasts, feeling her lean into each touch. The pleasure of that touch alone was incredible. Her nipples were taunt mere seconds later, aching to be teased and tasted. Dorian broke the kiss, only to leave kisses on her jaw, on her neck, on every part of her skin he could reach. 

The sensuous feeling of his tongue swirling around her nipples, as he took one into his mouth, caused her body to tremble from sheer pleasure. Resting her hands on his shoulder, digging her nails into his skin. His tongue still flickered over her nipples and driving her wild, then moving on to nibble and kiss her tummy and the scar on it. He worshipped every inch of her, scar or no scar. The sounds escaping her lips became already louder, she was sure her brain had already left. 

Amused with her growing hunger, he began kissing her legs and thighs, purposefully avoiding any other contact and knowing she would start swaying her hips, luring him in in a few seconds. He savored the moment of control and enjoyed the hunger in her eyes, knowing that there is nothing else but this moment on her mind. He was ready to devour her completely. 

Manon sucked in a breath as his lips got closer to the part between her legs, she could feel one hand on her thigh parting her legs apart. Gently he again stroke her and slowly pressed two fingers inside of her. Nothing was better than the feeling of her entire body trembling from his touch. He moved his fingers in and out, rubbing over her soft spot with his thumb. When she was about to go insane, he lowered his lips to her and replaced his fingers with his tongue. Softly he ran his tongue over her and the trembling of her body became stronger. Her sighs very audible now, his tongue now gently licking and swirling, quick and skilled. 

Her hands were in fists as she came closer to the edge, her toes curling. _"You taste so good."_ His voice made her head spin. The speed of his tongue rose as a wave of pleasure took over her completely. Dorians mouth found hers and pressed a wet kiss onto her lips, his free hand finding her breast again, caressing and teasing she sensetive skin. She gasped and he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue inside her mouth, gliding it against hers in a sinuous dance, like the most wonderful thing she had ever experienced. 

Manons hand caressed his back, leaving kisses onto his jaw and neck. She couldn't taste enough of him. Dorian was aching to fill her in completely. He burried himself inside of her moments later, followed by a loud moan full of sheer pleasure. With each thrust he felt himself coming closer to the edge. The wild look on her face drove him crazy, as he kissed her again. A kiss full of lust and desire. Pleasure and lust. 

Manon felt her toes curl, then it hit her again, her entire body shuddering. Dorians lips were so close to her ear he moaned right into them as he finally let go. She enjoyed the feeling of him pushing deep inside, of him shuddering with each thrust into her as it passed over him. Their eyes met as he filled her, a wild look on his face. He lowered his lips ontop of hers, pressing a long loving kiss onto them. He brushed her hair from her face, looking with nothing but love down at her. She could almost hear the words, his mouth was so desperate to let escape. 

************ 

Manon enjoyed the past days in Rifthold way too much. She enjoyed to fall asleep next to the dark haired, beautiful male and waking up next to him. It didn't feel as strange as it did once. And Manon was scared by the feeling he awoke inside of her. Scared what it might do to her. To them. 

As a representative of the southern continent Prince Sartaq, commander of the northern armies arrived last nigth. He flew in on his rukhin Kadara, escorted by a few members of his armies. Nesryn was of course with him aswell, happy to see Chaol and Yrene again. The meeting about the further plans was set today. 

Dorian was seated next to Manon in the small hall they held some meetings. Prince Sartaq, Nesryn, Chaol, Gadion and two other trainers were there as well, all of them ready to discus how they would continue. The wyverns were almost fully grown. All 17 of them ready to leave. 

"Comander Gadion will report the latest results of the training." Dorian announced, letting Gadion take over. The brown haired young man was seated next to Chaol and began his report. _"The wyverns are almost fully grown, some of them have still some territory issues among themselves, but they seem to sort it out pretty decent. Not all of them were able to form a deep bond with their trainer, but most of them did."_

Manon knew exactly which Wyverns Gadion was talking about, the two beasts were very aggressive and hard to tame. Maybe even impossible. Gadion continued to inform the rest of them about things Manon and Dorian knew already. When he was finished Manon broke her silence. "I think it's not a bad idea to fly a little further with them, see how they react in different surroundings. They have to obbey in every situation and have to be familiar with Erilea and not just the camp."

The others agreed with her, at least no one of them said anything against it. Prince Sartaq shifted his gaze to Dorian. _"We never talked about how many of them will be transfered to the southern continent. I think we all have great interest in the wyverns."_ He was a diplomatist through and through. _"I think it would be fair to split them, since all of us committed to their training. Without Manon we wouldn't even know how to approach them."_ Dorian looked at the Witch Queen for a second. _"Since we have difficulties to train two of them, maybe the Witches have more luck with them."_ Manon arched a brow, she didn't know about this idea. He never told her about his plans to add witches to the ring of trainers. "

Prince Sartaq listened to Dorian, he was a very open and decent man. "I can see your point. And the other 15?" No one was fearing another war, at least not know. But the last battle showed all of them what a threat the wyverns could be. The power they beheld. 

_"I don't know much about politics and I'm sure you want to be fair. But I don't think that this decision is ours to make. The riders and the beasts have formed a bond, I don't think it's smart to split them or our training was for nothing. I suggest every trainers keeps their wveryn and goes back to where they come from."_  
Only five of the trainers were residents of Rifthold, most of the trainers were Sartaqs people. But Gadion was right, they couldn't rip apart the bond they have formed. _"Seems fair to me."_ Was all Sartaq said. Dorian didn't wanted to jeopardize this new won alliance. _"Agreed. Who ever wants to say in Rifthold though, is more than welcome to do so."_ A soft smile played upon the kings face. Sartaq didn't reply to the kings comment, he was sure they were all happy to return home. If they were even lucky enough the wyverns might reproduce one day. 

"As for the training, how long do you think they still need?" Sartaq looked at Gadion. Gadion shrugged his shoulders. _"I think we should start to extend our training area next week. They should be ready to leave in two months."_

They would discuss what to do with the other two another time. Picking the right witch for the wyvern might not be the easist decision, but Manon already had someone in mind. 

************ 

Dinner was served later this evening, Lady Bronxshell still there to take part of it. Chaol and Yrene joined them aswelll as Georgina and Hollin. And of course Sartaq and Nesryn were invited. It was quiet a big group. Manon never felt comfortable around a lot of people, so she stayed silent most of the time. Despite a few conversations with Yrene who was seated next to her. 

Later this night she watched Dorian reading one of his favorite book. He loved to read them more than once. _"Isn't it boring to read it all over again? You already know what happens."_ Dorian shifted his look away from the book, his sapphire orbs reasting on her. _"Maybe that's the reason, so I don't get any bad surprises."_ He joked. _"No, seriously. Sometimes I does still feel like I'm reading it for the first time, still get all the emotions. And sometimes I do find a few things I already forgot about."_

Manon nodded slightly, she never read anything just for pleasure. _"I could definitely recommend you a few."_ Manon frowned. _"I don't know. I don't think I'm much of a bookworm."_ Dorian shrugged his shoulders, his eyes shifting back to the pages. _"Your loss."_ His comment made her chuckle. One of the few times she truly laughed. And Dorian loved the sound of it, he wished she would laugh more. He knew she never had much to laugh about in her long existence, but this was the begining of a better time. For both of them. 

************ 

Dorian was already gone when Manon awaoke. He told her about an important meeting with some merchants, that might take the whole day. Manon decided to check on Abraxos while Dorian was gone. The wyvern seemed to enjoy his lazy days, fresh meat was served thrice a day for him. Manon slowly apporached him and as if he recognized her his head rose from his paws, his dark eyes resting on her silhoutte. A bright smile fromed on Manons lips as she reached for him. She gently stroked over his snout. "I hope they treat you well, my big boy." She whispered and rested her head against his. 

Manon cared more about Abraxos then she might ever show. He was far away from being a pet like Dorians dogs, but they shared a deep connection since that fatal day in the farian gap. Manon and Abraxos had so much in commen, maybe even more than she would have liked to believe. 

No one would be missing her presence so Manon decided to spend the rest of the day in the back of the castle at the statle that was always prepared for Abraxos when they were in Rifthold. Abraxos tail shileded Manon from the rest of the world while she was leaning against the lower part of his body, a book on her lap. There were always a great amoun of books in Dorians chambers and Manon was kind of curious what he was always reading about. Of course she wouldn't tell him anything about that. Ever.

Manon was so into the story that she lost track of time completely and barely recognized the steps coming closer. His steps were so familiar to her that she wasn't alarmed by Dorian approaching. An amused grin formed on his lips as he recognized the book in front of her. _"Following my example?"_ Manon flinched and shot him a gaze that could kill. _"I was bored. That's all."_ She immediately closed the book and rose to her feet. _"Enjoyed it?"_ Manon shock her head, handing him the book back. _"Not in the slightest. It was dumb."_ She would never admit that she actually did enjoy it and the next time he would be gone she'd sneak away with the book to finish it. 

Dorian tried to stiffle his laugh and tried to act like he believed her. _"I wasn't expacting anything else."_ Manon rolled her eyes at his words, reaching for the exit. _"Care for a little walk? You've never seen much of Rifthold."_ Manon turned on her heel to face him. _"Do you want to brag?"_ She winked at him, a soft smile playing upon her lips. Dorian wasn't sure if he was making it up or not, but he could swear she smiled more lately. 

************ 

The setting sun turned everything into a redish, orange light. Dorian showed her the retail strip and took her to the haven. It did not go unrecognized that she indeed stopped every few and then and scanned the windows, displaying their finest clothes and jewelry. They heads covered in large hoods, no one seemed to recognize them on the streets and Dorian was very glad about that. He told her about the Shadowmarket and the times before the Witches attack, that Rifthold always used to be the richest city. He told her how he met Aelin and that she always loved to shop on the strip. Dorian also talked about the ugly sides of the city and that he was sure some of the businesses were also back up running. 

The sea was very quiet this evening, the sun almost gone behind the horizon. Manon faced the ocean in front of her and seemed to stared into nothing. She was lost in her thoughts and Dorian wished he could read her mind, knew what she was thinking about. They had been able to rebuild a great amount of the city and it was indeed a beautiful city. _"Want to go back?"_ Dorian broke the silence, almost reaching for her hand. But he could suppress the urge. He knew she would not welcome an act like that. 

When they arrived back at the castle the moon had already replaced the sun. Hundreds of stars sparkling on the dark sky. When they were back into his chambers he was about to tease her again. She always was so carefree when it were just the two of them. _"Do you want to finish your book, before we go to bed?"_ He winked at her and he almost expacted her to roll her eyes again. _"I'd prefer to finish something else."_ She purred while she began to unlace her shirt. Dorians mouth went dry and he totally forgot about the book. He watched her removing the bothering fabric from her delicate body, his eyes scanning every inch of her. How could he ever get enough of her? Manon pushed him back onto the matress, now towering over him. Her naked breasts stroked against his chest as she pressed her mouth against his. The touch of a kiss turning passioante and wanting within a matter of seconds. He cupped her breast and started to caress her nipples with his index finger and thumb, letting a moan of pleasure escape her full lips. 

Before he could think about ways to send another wave of pleasure through her body she broke the kiss, her hands reaching for the waistband of his pants, starting to unbotton it. Her hands grabbed him through the fabric and he sucked in a breath. Darkness claim him, that wicked woman drove him crazy. Manon sank to her knees, shoving his pants down his legs, before her head disappeared between his legs. A grown echoed through the room while he burried his hands in her moon-white hair. _"Fuck."_ Was all he managed to say throug his gritted teeth. 

************ 

Kastos, a member of the royal guard came up to Dorian informing him about a suspicous object in the sky. Witches. Manon was as clueless as the king himself, so they looked at the sky, as the two brooms grew bigger and bigger. Crochans. The two witches landed a few feet away, bowing to their Queen. Dorian had never seen them before, or he couldn't remember if he did. _"Your Majesty."_ Manon nodded slightly, not saying a word in return. She was so different among other people, or in that case witches. _"We were sent on a tragic occasion that seems to repeat."_ Manon frowned and waited for the witches to continue. The black haired one took the word now. _"Two witchlings went missing four days ago, another one last night."_ A cold shiver ran down Manons spine. Witchlings were sacred and so rare. _"Missing? As in no trace where they are or who took them?"_ The red haired one shook her head. _"Not a single trace, we went through the Wastes every day. Nothing. No one has seen or heard anything."_

Manon shock her head. _"That's absurd. They can't get missing without anyone noticing."_ Dorian could almost feel the anger rising in her. Missing children were even in his world not a good omen. "Everyone is on edge, we have guards patroling through the night. Two were killed last night, beheaded." Manon ran a hand through her white hair. _"I'll get ready to mount Abraxos, look for the others. We'll leave in an hour."_ The black haired witch nodded, Dorian still didn't know her name. He followed Manon back into the castle. _"Hey, hey Manon. Hold on for a moment okay?"_

She did no such thing as stop as he made her way through the castle towards his chambers, to change into her witch leathers. She almost closed the door in his face, but Dorian slipped through. He gently grabbed her wrists, turning her to face him. _"Let us talk about what just happened."_ Manons face was filled with guilt and sorrow. _"What is there to talk about? Witchlings went missing ... while I was away."_ He started to understand what bothered her. _"It's not your fault."_ He began, Manon shaking off his hands. _"I'm their Queen, it's my duty to protect them."_ She changed her shirt and pants and set down onto the bed to lace up her shoes. Dorian wanted to help her, he didn't wanted to let her face alone whatever they had to face. 

_"Then let me come with you."_ Manon froze in her movement for a second, slowly looking up to face him. She often thought about the day he would see the Witch Kingdom, but she always thought it was one uncertain day in the future. _"There's nothing you could do. This is a problem of the witches."_ Dorian rolled his eyes. _"I can shift and I have magic, I'm sure there are a few things I could help with."_ Manon finished to lace up one of her shoes, starting to lace up the other. " _You don't have to. These are my people."_ Dorian hated how stupborn she was sometimes. There were so many things he wanted to say, but decided now wasn't the right moment. _"Your people are my people too."_ He didn't even thought about the impact of these words before they left his lips. But they were true. Every issue and problem she had to face, he wanted to face them with her. 

Manon looked at the male in front of her. She did not deserve him, not in the slightest. Dorian might be one of the few people who wasn't afraid of the Witches. It was new to Manon to share the duty that rested on her shoulders. She didn't know what to do or how to act. They weren't in a relationship and he wasn't her king, yet he still offered to help and to leave without even thinking twice about it. Manon finished dressing and rose to her feet. _"It's a long journey, I suggest you change into comfortable."_ Was all she said before she left the room, to get Abraxos ready to be airborne. 

Dorian strode trough the castle to find Chaol, they didn't had much time left. But at least he had to inform his right hand he would be gone for a few days. He was in no doubt Chaol would do a great job leading the castle and Adarlan in his abstance. Maybe even better than Dorian himself. He handed Chaol a letter for his mother, letting her know where he went to. Twenty minutes later he joined Manon and the six Witches in the backyard of the castle. Indira, Anuah, Rebekkah and Durah had their brooms ready and the two new witches aswell. Two of them were airborne before Abraxos lifted his wings, the other two joining them a few moments later. Dorian took a seat behind Manon, not bothering to shift into an animal form once again. And so all of them began their journey north to the Wastes. To the Witch Kingdom.


	4. The Witchkingdom

Chapter 4 – The Witch Kingdom

"Listen to the wind blow  
down comes the night  
running in the shadows  
damn your love, damn your lies  
break the silence,  
damn the dark, damn the light

And if you don't love me now  
you will never love me again  
I can still hear you saying  
You will never break the chain"

Fleetwood Mac – The Chain 

It took them three days to arrive at the Wastes. The Witch Kingdom was still a half day worth travel away. They spent the last night in the cave of a mountain, a small fire warming them. They rotated to guard the fire, so they had no bad surprises during the night. Dorian was excited to see the Witch Kingdom for the first time. They all had heard stories about it, but none of them were over there. Especially not the new kingdom Manon started to build. Crochans, Blackbeaks and Yellowlegs united by the curse breakter, their High Queen. Something that would be remember for the ages. 

Manon and Dorian mounted Abraxos for the last time, followed by the four witches behind them, two in front of them. It took Manon a while to accept any witches in front of her. The former wing leader was used to be the first in any formation. Now since she was a Witch Queen she needed protection. Manon always snorted an Glennis, they both knew she was more than capable to defent herself. And they all knew she was, but that was not the case.

************ 

The ancient castle arrived on the horizon. It was flanked by two towers and several balconys. Long rows of vines and ivy covered the castles stone walls. Huge sets of windows were splattered across the stone castle. Dorian hadn't seen anything as beautiful in a while. The stone was carved with different ornaments and marks. Telling a story themselves. They landed in front of the iron gate, which was guarded by four witches, two on each side. They bowed to their Queen and Manon lead him to the entry. Abraxos would spent the night as usually in his very own stable. 

The portal was made of black marbel and behind it lay a huge hall, at the end of the hall a wide staircase, leading to the next floor. Chandeliers hang from the celieng accompanied by several torches on the walls. Everything looked mysteries and ancient. 500 years the witches had waited to return home after Rhiannon Crochan herself lay a curse upon the iroonteeth and the Wastes. Until Manon and her Thirteen broke the curse. Dorian could only immagine what it must have felt like for Manon to return to the Witch Kingdom without the twelve most important companions in her life. The pain and the loss unbearable.

"Welcome to the Witch Kingdom." She said and a soft smile played upon her soft lips. Manon wished Dorian would have seen her kingdom under different circumstences. They could barely enjoy his arrivel with the dark cloud shadowing the kingdom right now. Glennis appeared on the first floor and made her way down the stairs. Dorian was happy to see the old witch. She embraced him and nodded to her great-granddaughter in greeting. "Good to see you, young king." Dorian had liked Glennis from the start. He told her once he wished she would have been his great-grandmother. And it was still true. He was glad Manon had her in her life.

"Any news of the missing Witchlings?" Manon asked right away. Glennis shock her head, worry and sorrow in her very own eyes. A sigh escaped Manons lips. "Do you think we have a traitor?" It was an obvious conclusion. If no one had seen anyone or heard anything, a traitor could be the answer. "Until someone is proven guilty I'd suggest we remain to trust each other." Trust. Something that came not very easy to the Witch Queen. "Do you think the ironteeth could be behind it?" They were still some Witches left who wouldn't agree on Manons reign and were still rebelling. They weren't fond on the idea all witches returned to the land and started to rebuild it as one. "I think we have to assume the worst." Manon couldn't believe she used to be one of them. She used to be one of the Witches who hunted the Crochans and killed a great number of them. But they never laid a finger on children. Whoever was behind the attack and disappearing of the Witchlings had no good intentions. "What do they want to use them for? Bait? Revenge?" Glennis shrugged her shoulders, she was afraid she couldn't give Manon an answer to that question. "I'm afraid that is something we have to find out. Better today than tomorrow." They set a meeting to take place in an hour, Manon lead Dorian to her private chambers so they could change and refresh. She was craving a bath more than anything right now. 

Manons chambers were at the end of a large floor. He had no idea what to expect from it. As the door flung open he scanned the chamber. A huge four poster bed was on the left side of the room, several pillows and blankets in deep red covered it. In front of the bed a small fur lay on the ground. In the middle of the room a cozy armchair and sofa were positioned. Beautifully ornamented tapestry covered the walls and the window was framed by large, crimson red curtains. A desk on the widow side, covered by lots of papers. A dresser was next to the door to another room, probably the bathing room. The room was simple, but yet beautiful. It was kind of hard to imagine that was the place Manon lived in now. 

"Do you really think the ironteeth are behind it?" Manon looked at Dorian as he broke the silence, slightly nodding her head. "I think they're still looking for revenge. They even decided on a new matron. She still refused to to join us." The Witches were far from being completely united. And if a handful of vindictive ironteeth were really behind it, they would have to pay for it. "Do you know where they live right now?" Manon shock her head. They heard whisperings, but not a real location. They were probably nomads right now. "Some have seen them by the Ferian Gap, others say they linger in the mountains behind the Witch Kingdom. Ansel reported some deaths a few weeks ago. It could fit, somehow had their signature." 

Dorian had met Ansel briefly. He was wondering how the two women were getting along, for they seemed both full of temper. "I could scan the surroundings tomorrow. See if I find anything suspecious." Manon nodded slightly, removing her shirt and pants, leaving her in her underguarments. "I will take a quick bath." She informed him before she disappeared through the door next to the dresser, indeed the bathing room. Manon changed into a simple crimson red dress, which was ending around her ankles. Dorian never pictured Manon to wear dresses often. Her hair was unbraided and fell over her shoulders like moonlight on a river. She looked like a painting that came to live, too beautiful to be real. "You look beautiful." Manon was visibly uncomfortable, as he stared at her. Dorian saved his own bath for later, as they made their way through the castle toward the meeting Glennis and Manon had arranged an hour ago. 

The meeting was in a huge hall, with a large sets of tables and chairs. Several witches were seated, waiting for Manon and Dorian as they entered the hall. Glennis was sitting next to Manons cousin Bronwen. Indira and Dunah were also there. And a few other witches, Dorian had never seen before. Despite the two blueblood Witches among them, Cresseida and Petrah. 

The two blueblood Witches always seemed different then the others. Cresseida was always more compassionate and less bloodthirsty than the other Clan Matrons. Manon took a seat on the other side of the table, facing her great-grandmother. Dorian sat down next to her. Glennis informed them that the three witches with them were the mothers of the missing Witchlings and Dorian could see Manon almost avoiding to make eye contanct with them. Even though she said no such thing as an apology to them. "Dorian offered to scan the surroundings tomorrow, he might not be as a suspicious as we would be." Bronwen eyed the king of Adarlan, they were probably wondering what he was doing her. 

Manon was facing the three witch mothers now. "And there wasn't anything suspicious? You saw no one and heard nothing?" It was still hard to believe for her that no one recognized anything. "If I would have seen someone trying to kidnap my daughter, don't you think I would have tried to stop it from happening?" One of them snapped. Of course they would. "I'm just trying to figure out what happened." They were all very tensed and afraid of course. "If you'd worry enough to find out what happend, maybe you should spend more time in your own kingdom." Manons cheeks blushed with a faint blueish tone. It took Manon a lot of self-control not to snap back. "My private life is none of your concern." The tone in her voice hinted that this part of the conversation was over now. She was still their Queen, if they wanted her to be or not. Glennis looked between the black haired Witch and Manon, as if she was trying to look for the right words. "We'll do everything we can to find them and bring them home." Her great-grandmother said. 

They spend the next half hour plotting different routes and gathered enough places they could look up. That was all they could do right now. None of the witches here could forsee into the future or anything like that the last known oracle was Baba Yellowlegs and she was dead. Killed by the Queen of Terrasen herself. They all rose to their feet, ready to leave the hall. Manon was almost out of the door as the youngest witch of them stopped in front of her. She had a beautiful eyes and chestnut brown hair. A knot formed in Dorians throat as he recognized the hair color. "I don't know you, your Majesty. Neither do you know me. But please ... please help me find my daughter." Manon looked into the mothers sad eyes, nodding her head. "I will. I promise I will." 

************ 

Manon didn't feel the need to mention Dorian would share her very own bedroom, they never brought up the subject at Rifthold so why should it be any different here. When they arrived back in her private chambers, he took a bath on his own, which was much needed after the days they spent traveling. He changed into a short armed shirt and a pair of black pants. "Do you want to see the rest of the kingdom?" She asked him as he came out of the bathing room. She was seated on her bed, waiting for him. "I'd love to." 

The castle looked as beautiful from the other side as it had before. A large garden was spread, ranged by trees and covered by dozens of flowers. The Wastes were indeed fertile again. Several cottages were splattered behind the castle, a few tents amomg them, a dozens of heaths nex to them. The crochans seemed to follow their traditions. The place seemed so full of life. 

Glennis was sitting among some other witches around a hearth nearest to the castle. Witches of all sizes, colors and ages were scattered across the court. Glennis waved at them, a welcoming smile on her lips. "We don't have to ..." Manon started to incest, but Dorian was already on his way to Glennis and the others. "Sisters, may I introduce you to the king of Adarlan?" Most witches fell silent and eyed the king of Adarlan and their very own Queen next to him. A few mumbled something, but Dorian couldn't quiet tell what they all said. "No need for formalities." Glennis laughed and pointed toward the place next to her. They chatted about the rebuild of Rifthold and how everyone tried to go back to normal. Manon was silent most of the time, not knowing how to act around so many strangers. 

Dinner was served by two young Witchlings. They handed out bowls of cow stew. "Thank you." Dorian said as he took the bowl out of her hands and the Witchling bowed her head. "Did you cook it?" She nodded, biting her lip. "I helped my grandmother." Her voice sounded so soft and Dorian wondered how old she was. Probably older than himself, thats for sure. Dorian took a spoon full into his mouth and moaned. "Mhhhm, that is delicious. Definitely one of the best stews I ever had." The Witchling still stood their grinning and started to giggle. "What's your name?" Dorian took another spoon and waited for her answer. "Delilah." 

Manon stared at the two of them and was impressed by the impact Dorian had on other people. It seemed so easy for him to act around others. To have conversations and be the light of the party. Something she envied him for sometimes. To be so carefree and open. They spent the next half hour with the Witches, the cracking of the fire a smoothing sound. 

************ 

Dorian had locked the young Witchling Delilah already in his heart. It was hard to imagine it could have been her who got kidnapped. He tried not to bother too much how the missing Witchlings have been like. They would find them and bring them back unharmed. They had to. Dorian didn't know anything about the love for your very own flesh and blood. But he always saw the unconditional love on Chaols and Yrenes face whenever they looked at their daughter or talked about her. 

If he would ever experience anything like that? He didn't even knew if Manon would want to have kids, they never talked about something like that ever before. Of course not, they weren't even in a real relationship. Manon felt the gaze of his on her and rose an eyebrow questioning. Sometimes she wished she could read his mind. 

Another thought crossed Dorians mind, Wichtlings were rare but it was still possible for a conception. "Do you take a tonic?" He asked, the question never came to his mind before. "Of course, I'm not dumb." The last thing they would need to make things even more complicated was a child. "I just wanted to make sure." Dorian tried to defend himself, playfully grinning at her. "It could already be a little too late for that, don't you think?" He was glad she didn't took his question the wrong way.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Throne of Glass story and I have a lot of feelings regarding Dorian and Manon. We deserve a spin-off! I want to see the Witch Kingdom, I want to see Dorian becoming the king he was meant to be. I just want to read a lot more about our favorite Witchling and Princeling!


End file.
